


He's Been Gone for Quite Some Time

by Kylux_TRASH



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotions, F/F, Genderbending, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Minor Character Death, Rule 63, Sad, fem!kylux, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: Hux doesn't need this right now.From this: https://prompt-bank.tumblr.com/post/143272225898/drabble-challenge-1-150





	

"I'm sorry there was nothing we could do. He died peacefully in his sleep-"

  
"The fucking bastard didn't even deserve that." Hux gritted.

How was it possible that she could fall asleep in the arms of someone she loves and wake to a telephone call that only brought the news of her father's death.

  
"When did he die?" Hux asked plainly. Next to her, Kylo stirred awake.

  
" _ **He's been gone for quite some time**_. I'd say yesterday aftenoon."

  
Hux groaned and pinched her nose.

  
"Would you like to come pick up his body?" The doctor asked. Hux sobbed and Kylo sat up, rubbing her hand on Hux's back asking groggily what was wrong.

  
It wasn't the death of her father that was upsetting. It was that the opportunity to heal was now gone.

  
Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> :'( Come yell at me, on tumblr about how fucking cruel I am. oforlikelalune.tumblr.com


End file.
